Twist and Turns and Ups and Downs of events!
by bookworm12bloodshed
Summary: Hamilton, Amy, Dan, Madison, and Reagan started schooling again and so did Ian and Natalie....But the things that happened are.......twist and turns and ups and downs of events!
1. The unexpected turn and twists of events

"Grr....."

Natalie Kabra is pissed off.

She thought that maybe if she chatted with her friends at yahoo then maybe she could cool her head off.

"AAAAARGH!!" Natalie shouted. She threw her laptop off her bed.

Ian flinched.

"What?" he asked

"You're asking me why!? It's MOM! She blocked my Yahoo account!" Natalie shouted again

"Um…Natalie, you're over reacting a bit" said the composed brother

"Who wouldn't when your mother blocks your account in Yahoo, Facebook, F.F.S., and Cliqueme!!!!?" Natalie screamed furiously, her poise can't be traced and her natural beauty disappeared.

"Come on Natalie, calm down. I'm sure she blocked your online accounts but you still have your credit cards right?" said Ian trying to calm his crazy sister down.

"You're right! I'm sure she couldn't do that! Anyways, I'm gonna go shopping so see you around!" Natalie went out. She came back after twenty minutes.

"What happened to your shopping spree?" asked Ian

"She blocked it!!!!! I totally looked like a fool at the mall when the cashier said that my credit card is invalid!!!!"

"Pft." Ian chuckled.

"What so funny about that!?" shouted Natalie

"Nothing" Ian knew that it was a bad idea to piss Natalie when she's like this.

"This wouldn't happen to me if mother didn't do that thing!"

You see, to make the long story short, a few days ago, Isabel Kabra said that they're gonna live a normal life until they learn to be like the Cahill brats. And by normal it means no bank accounts, no online chats, and most of all no luxury life! They mother did this since the clue hunt is on hold for a while. You see the 39th clue is located in the moon and since the ekats can't go to the moon unless their spacecraft is finished. And the Lucians can't just launch a spacecraft and go searching in the moon or else, the clue hunt will be exposed to the world. The Tomas and Janus branch also can't launch a spacecraft for the same reasons. This of course means that the clue hunt is on hold.

Ok back to the present.

"Damn it! Why do things like this need to happen!?" complained Natalie, gritting her teeth.

"Come on Natalie, Calm yourself down. I don't wan to be seen by others with my sister acting so childish" said Ian

"Shut Up!" Natalie stumped her feet as she climb to the stairs to go into her room and sulk.

Sigh.

_Yeah Mom, Why do you have to do this?_

Ian thought

Ring. Ring.

The telephone was ringing.

Ian came to answer the call

"Hello?"

"Ian dear?" answered a sweet voice

"Yes mom?" he answered back

"I forgot to tell you that you and your sister are gonna start schooling tomorrow in a private school but you and your sister are walking to school. No limousines and specially no school bus. So goodnight"

Isabel hung up.

Ian wasn't able to move. He dropped the phone.

Natalie heard the crash down stairs so she opened her door and called for her brother "Ian?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Brother, what happened!?" Natalie hurriedly came down.

"No limousines and no drive to school! She's got to be kidding me!"

"Huh?"

"Mom said we're gonna attend school tomorrow but no limousine is going to drive us there! No school bus fetching us which means that we're gonna walk to school!!!?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

A few blocks away from the apartment the Kabra siblings are currently staying at, a

fuss is also happening at the place where Nellie, Dan, and Amy are currently staying.

"AMY!" shouted Dan

"DAN!" Amy shouted back

"AMY!"  
"DAN!"  
"AMY!"

"DAN!"

"OK GUYS STOP IT!" Nellie interrupted

"Sorry" they both replied

"We just can't believe we got admitted into a private school!"

"Um guys…. Don't forget that we helped you get into our school" said Hamilton

"Oh yeah. Thanks Hamilton" said Amy

"Brother?" said Madison and Reagan

"What?"

"Is Dan in our class? I hope he is so we can beat him up!"

"No more beating up students Madison, Reagan, although that maybe a good idea" said Mary-Todd, grinning evilly.

"I really want to enjoy the night but you people should sleep now since you guys have to wake up early tomorrow remember!?" interrupted Nellie, pointing her index finger in the stairs.

"Fine" Amy moaned.

Amy and Nellie went to sleep with Madison and Reagan in their room while Dan went to sleep with Hamilton in his room.

(if anyone was wondering why the Holt family are taking care of Amy, Dan, Nellie and Saladin, it's because they didn't end the alliance since the day Hamilton saved Amy from Isabel. This means that they are now working together as a team)

_Today is the day._

Amy thought as she rode the school bus with Hamilton, Madison, Dan and Reagan.

Madison and Reagan pulled Dan between them probably because they want to bully him or just have fun with him.

Amy sat at the fourth row at the left while Hamilton sat at the back with his friends.

"Dude, who's the girl and the other dude?" asked a guy sitting beside Hamilton, eyeing Amy curiously.

"The guy with Madison and Reagan is Dan, he's our distant cousin. The

Girl with the long hair is Amy, Dan's older sister"

"She's cute" said the other guy sitting right next to Hamilton.

"Don't even think about it"

The school bus stopped.

They've finally arrived.

Amy went out of the bus then went to her class with Hamilton.

The biology teacher, Professor Dwick, noticed the arrival of a new face.

"Why don't you introduce to us your new companion Hamilton?"

Professor Dwick smiled at Amy.

Hamilton stood and started talking

"Um….she's my distant cousin, Amy Cahill"

Everyone turned their head and stared at Amy.

The thing of having so many people look at you seemed to have made Amy nervous.

She gulped then opened her mouth.

"Hi guys…I'm Amy Cahill. Feel free to call me Amy"

She smiled then went back to sit.

"Good job" Hamilton whispered into Amy's ears.

"Thank you" she answered back

Hamilton kept on introducing Amy each subject pass that it was kind of annoying Amy….

Sigh…..

"Finally it's over" Amy leaned on her desk.

"So it's also getting on your nerves?" Hamilton asked.

"Well, who wouldn't if you just kept on smiling then answer them with 'hi' and 'hello'"

"True…"

"I'm hungry…Want to go and buy lunch?"

"I thought you'd never ask"

They went out of the classroom then gone straight to the cafeteria.

* * *

The cafeteria. Always full of students and is also one of Amy's greatest horror.

She hates crowded places. She always gets nervous around people especially when she bumps onto them.

_Good thing I'm with Hamilton._

Amy thought positively.

The line to get lunch is getting shorter and shorter.

Finally it's Amy's turn to get lunch.

"Yes newbie? What do you want" asked the lunch lady sweetly.

Amy was nervous. Tension is building up inside her. Amy tried to point at the food but her hands are shivering… She calmed her self down then sighed.

"May I have those please" Amy smiled at the lunch lady. She, too, smiled back

"Nice handling" Hamilton whispered as he walk with her to find an empty seat.

"Thanks"

Amy enjoyed her lunch with Hamilton.

Jiing…

The school bell rang. (Sorry, I'm not that good in sound effects so... just bear with it)

Amy felt happy on how her new school has been doing while on the other hand, Dan has been suffering.

Girls chase him around or flirt and which was kind of annoying Dan. The usual Ninja move he used to creep the girls didn't worked but it charmed them more. More girls flirted with him. During lunch, Girls filled the table he was sitting at. Guys of course are jealous of how popular Dan got just an hour ago. Madison and Reagan got totally left out.

They were wondering how he got so popular fast. Then it hit them.

_He's so cool whenever he ignores us!_

_He's really cute when you look at him seriously!_

_Man, he's hot and smart! He's ninja moves are not creepy but awesome!_

They both thought.

Dan was now really getting annoyed.

He jumped of his sit then sat beside Reagan and Madison.

Dan thought it was safe beside them since they're his cousin.

At first it was going smooth but then there are still girls who are persistent to sit with him. Of course Reagan and Madison scared them off easily.

After that, no one then tried to sit beside him but he could still feel they're gazes and the yearn to sit with him.

Dan felt annoyed on how his new school life has been doing while the Kabras…well… they really don't like how everything is doing right now……

At the first day of school, Natalie got the attention of guys, obviously, which made her feel better. She waved her hands like a supermodel and then flipped her hair –sorry! I can't think of any other terms right no- then a guy who was running accidentally spilled some juice on her skirt then the ninja sticker he was holding got stuck on her forehead and then the girls who was running after the ninja crazed dude stepped on Natalie, leaving some footprints on her white one piece and on her orange juice spilled mini-skirt. Believe me readers, that was really embarrassing not to mention a bad experience for a Kabra especially on Natalie…(but how could she be embarrassed?? She did get all of their attention and right now is really well known in school…-as the laughing stock-…help me hide before Natalie kills me!!)At the first day of school, Ian got the attention of the girls, obviously I mean, he IS a KABRA, and then they started clinging to him. It was all going smooth before he tried to drink at the drinking fountain (He TRIED because it's his first time drinking on it) then WHOOSH!

Turns out that the drinking fountain was pranked by some students so whenever SOMEONE thought to drink water from it, water will be spilled all over their… well, lets just say he looked like he peed on his pants then students started laughing and girls felt creepy then he got his new title as "THE GUY WHO PEED AT HIS PANTS" and he got in detention….The teachers thought he spilled some pee at the hallway when he peed.

And that's how the Kabra siblings had their first day at their new school…

MEANWHILE…..

Isabel Kabra was really laughing hard at her office.

She used some spy cameras to spy on Natalie and Ian at school then when the "EVENTS" –insert evil grin here- happened…she just can't stop laughing HARD and LOUD that her stomach started aching. The assistant of Isabel thought she really had lost her mind… well. Who wouldn't think like that when your boss is laughing hard and loud at her office for no apparent reason!? But Isabel has a reason for it, although, the assistant never knew…so when your parents tell you a story about his/her boss laughing for no apparent reason, it means that they did the same thing Isabel did to her son and daughter, or if they didn't spied on their son and daughter….maybe that boss really is crazy!!

MEANWHILE AT VIKRAM'S OFFICE….

He, too, is laughing hard…Turns out that he knew what Isabel would do so he also used some spy cameras at Natalie and Ian. He, too, knew that she'd be laughing if she saw her son and daughter at that state so he peeked at his wife for just a second –note: it's just a SECOND peek- but then the second peek turned into an hour!...It's an hour of non-stop laughing!

Their probably the first two people to die because of laughing so hard….They were laughing for an hour!!! –Note: I'm sure there is noooooo way I could laugh for so long-

#########################*o*################:D##########################

Author's notes:

Ok…..is it funny??? I think it is so…. Please just review!!!

I know it's short and they totally went OOC there –especially the laughing duo-

But I can't just let you read about school things without some "EVENTS" happening!!

Sorry for those Ian/Amy fans if they got offended in Hamilton and Amy's living together situation right now!!! I'm just really the **H**_**AMY**_**LTON** fan!!...Get it!? H-amy-lton is used instead of H-ami-lton?

Disclaimers:

J.D. Bloodshed: I don't own the 39 clues as much as I want it to be…..

-The door in my room opened-

"GAAH! What are you two doing here!?"

"It's pay back time"

Ian and Natalie growled

"NOOO!!" jumped off the window then landed on the trampoline at the garden then out to the streets.

"Damn! She's fast! Curse you Writer!" shouted Natalie.

"I'll sue you! I'll sue you writer! I'll sue everyone who reads this! And- and-…I'll sue…." He paused

"The fans who will review on the story hat damn writer created?"

"I'll sue the fans who will review on this story that damn writer created!"

SLAM! –Finally their out of my room-

I walked in my room again then sat near my laptop.

The scene seemed like I planned that out didn't I…by the way, for those wondering how I got in my room so fast, it's because I was hiding at the closet and the person who jumped is actually a decoy…don't get so confused!!

Don't listen to those guys!!! I really need some reviews for my story or my mother will ban from using my laptop to upload my stories here in !! –We agreed that if my novel gets some reviews, I'll be able to be free from being GROUNDED and I can start enjoying my life as a genius again!- Don't you want to read more funny fanfics!?

NOTE: She just said that if 'I GET SOME REVIEWS' just to be clear, she never said how many I should receive and if FLAMES are acceptable or not so write whatever you want on those reviews…. Good thing I'm good at black mailing!!!

I want reviews from my favorite authors…

SPECIAL MENTIONS:

I want to get reviews from:

music4evah

psychoticbookgirl

1101. jade

SEDUCE12. J.D. BLOODSHED (if you ever have the courage)

troubadour12

amfabulous

From some expert beta readers

Also from the beginners


	2. What the They just!

Sigh.

"Stupid Girls" Dan muttered under his breath.

"What's got into you? What about girls and who are they?" Amy asked curiously.

She knew that Dan is the type of guy who's not interested in girls and is also rare to talk about them.

"They're stupid!" he shouted grumpily.

"You should probably take notice that I, too, am a girl. Now tell me who those stupid girls are"

"Monica. Lynette. Honey"

"Honey? You got a girlfriend at your first day of school!?" Amy dropped her tin can of diet cola.

"No! But she's persistent for me to date her! Monica keeps on telling people we're dating even if we're not! Lynette said I wrote her a love letter and loves her so much but I don't even know I'm totally in love with her!"

"Seriously Dan, I don't know what you ate but stop it with girls falling in love with you lie"

"It's the truth!" he said, questioning himself why is he even being proud of it.

"Whatever dweeb"

Amy said, taking a sip from her new can of cola as she walk to the stairs.

Hamilton was playing football at the back garden the way he always did.

Strong, fast, and accurate. His every action seemed to have made Amy stare at him down the window from the twin's room.

His blonde hair filled with sweat bearing every effort he had put while he practice made it flat that made him look more determined.

Hamilton stopped and gasped for breath.

He looked up at the window where Amy was watching.

Amy was startled.

She never meant to watch him.

She never meant to look into his serious yet charming eyes.

She never meant to…..

"Amy?" Hamilton called out waving his arms.

"W-what!?" she shouted so Hamilton could hear her voice.

"Could you get me water?" Hamilton didn't need to shout for Amy could hear him clear.

Amy nodded then rushed down to open the fridge and grab a water for Hamilton.

She went for a run to the back garden then handed him his water.

"Thank you"

Amy dozed out.

The thought of having him drink water from the bottle she bothered herself to run for just made her happy.

She absent mindedly smiled at Hamilton while he emptied the bottle of water.

"You look much prettier when you smile that way" he said, brushing a strand of Amy's hair to her ears.

Hamilton's eyes widened.

His hands moved onto its own accord.

He didn't really mean to…to……

"Sorry…could you go back up stairs. I just want to continue practicing without any distractions" He turned his face.

Ouch.

She thought.

She felt an imaginary sharp edged shard of glass stab her insides.

Her eyes prick then nodded.

She was kind of disappointed, somehow.

She turned around then went back inside the house.

_I can't believe it…_

He thought, staring down to the hand that brushed her hair.

It was warm.

He placed onto his face to wipe the falling sweat off.

He doesn't know why but his face felt like it was hot, burning and red.

He spit saliva off his mouth then continued practicing.

Amy heard the door shut as she closed it.

She placed her trembling hands over her mouth then slid down.

She was scared for some strange reason.

She never wanted to admit it but… She had fallen for Hamilton!!!

Amy's sobs echoed around the room.

She never wished for this but she couldn't help herself love him…

Her sobs grew louder.

She wants him to love her back but she knows how impossible that is.

She knows the one and only reason he won't love her back.

_He's too absorbed in practicing that he can't even take notice of me……_

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER!!!**

So…how is it? Good? Bad?

At least I managed to fix my problem of putting myself in the story.

Thanks for the reminder Troubadour12!!!

Also, I know this story was short but I have a reason for it.

I have a limited time to write about this story.

At least an hour since I did this on a computer because our internet connection got disconnected!!!

My laptop won't start because my brother used it and accidentally shortened out the batteries although….I doesn't know how he did it!!

He's a lying jerk so I'd figure the part he lied about its battery shortened out "ACCIDENTALLY"

**SORRIES…**

Sorry for those Ian/Amy fans again….

I just enjoy pairing Hamilton with Amy!!!

I didn't manage to think of a scene to enter the Kabras…..sorry for that!!!

**DISCLAIMER!!!**

I don't own the characters of the 39clues. I too don't own the 39clues.

(Amy owes me a new cola!!!...Why is she drinking a diet cola anyway??)

**Special Mentions:**

Troubadour12

Music4evah

4EvahInHim…just like you wanted to…

Psychoticbookgirl…..you didn't review about my story…..

1101. jade…you're flattered that I want you to review are you not??.....

Amfabulous…what's so shocking about requesting for authors to review!?

MagicStarPrincess…~my classmate~..you didn't address me as one of the MYSTIQUEPLAYS…..

Beta readers….

Beginners…

Experts….

NOTE: I guess the fake Bloodshed chickened out…..-if you wanna know the reasons then look onto my profile-…..

**REVIEW!!!**

Please review!!!

At least my mother freed me from being grounded and was allowed to go to a computer shop because of your reviews….so I want to thank the people who bothered reading my fanfics and reviewing!!!

Reviewing would be a big help!!!....

**THANKS TO:**

Mscrdinal: We are so getting along with all the Hamilton and Amy thingies

MagicStarPrincess: Oh come on…that kind of coincidence are so last season and a better thing would be for you to just let me write on my own….thanks classmate….

By the way…J.S. is so yesterday!!!

Psychoticbookgirl: where's your real review!?

4EvahInHim: don't be angry at me please……

Little Lobster: This is so not a one-shot….

**IDEA!!!**

Would anyone want a fanfics which is not a one-shot??

I'm starting to write about it.....

I guess I'll make the Kabras appear at the next chapter….


	3. MY LIFE IS MISERABLE!

"Should I really do this?" Dan asked.

"Yes you have to" Reagan coaxed.

"Do I have to?" Dan asked again.

"Yes you have to" Reagan answered.

"Okay, here it goes…"

Dan opened the door and poked his head out. He glanced around until he finally made his decision that the coast was clear. He gestured Reagan to come out with him.

They tip-toed silently and was unnoticeable until a door opened.

They froze.

"Oh, no" Reagan mumbled.

"UWAAAAAAAAA!" the girl screamed then ran out.

"Now we're in an even bigger trouble" Dan mumbled in fear. His hands tremble as his body shake in terror. "Why do you even have to drag me into this place?"

"It's the only place we can ran off to, Dan," Reagan reasoned "this was the only place I saw ahead"

"Yeah, but why this place!? It's full of your mushy girly flowery scent! It's TERRIFYING! I, Dan, WHO INHERITED SUCH AN AWESOMELY HIGHLY TRAINED NINJA POWERS FROM THE GREAT NINJA WARLORD OF WARLORDS, can't be seen in this place!"

"I know but we got nowhere else to do!"

"But this is the…GIRLS' BATHROOM!"

Just rights after Dan blew off and finished his sentence the door swung open and once again, the girl appeared, screaming with other more girls she's with. Some were even squeaking with some giggles which seemed stupid.

"OH, HAIL OUR GREAT DAN CAHILL WHO INHERITED AN AWESOMELY HIGHLY TRAINED NINJA POWERS FROM THE GREAT NINJA WARLORD OF WARLORDS" They bowed and kneeled down and just before they could even lift their arms up and look up, Reagan pulled Dan back into the cubicle then jumped into the window just right for them to crawl out.

They all lifted their heads up to see their new 'WARLORD' to find nothing but a single strand of hair falling to the ground and a footprint of Dan and Reagan left before they broke to a run.

"Where… HE LEFT A HAIR STRAND AND SOME FOOTPRINTS!"

The girl shouted then started kissing the floor where the footprint was and the others imitated while the others fight for the strand of hair then sniffing it and licking it.

_ _

*

"Thank you, Reagan" Dan whispered as he pulled himself back to his senses.

"Nothing…um, Dan," Reagan whispered, too "Did Madison ever told you that the bathroom us eight graders use is in the third floor?"

Dan paused then looked up trying to recall every word she said when she was touring Dan around the school. He nodded right after he remembered then that's when it occur to him.

They were actually a few feet above the ground.

"Should we go back?" offered Reagan, her voice shaking which obviously means that she doesn't want to.

"We. Better. Not." Dan said, his face showing his I-had-enough-of-girls-chasing-me-all-around look which Reagan knows is a bad thing, if they got chased that is.

"I don't wanna skip classes but, I can't risk my life in there" Reagan shuddered with the thought of being mashed up by people even weaker than her.

"I guess we don't have that much choice"

And with Dan's ending sentence they both kept quite and didn't even dare to go back.

_MY LIFE IS MISERABLE_

_They both thought._

_ _

*

"Stupid I'm-fabulous-wanna-be girls" Natalie muttered under her breath as she force herself inside the eight graders' bathroom "Kissing the tile like some new kind of Handsome Hot celebrity guy just left a footprint on it"

(Why, Natalie? Are you gonna imitate them as well if you found out a handsome hot guy just stepped on it)

She kept on mumbling things as a rough-tough ramble was happening beside her yet she never cared.

Her eyes widened when she saw a nail half broken and a strand of hair was actually laying at her never before worn limited edition sleeveless up-shoulder designer clothes.

She shrieked then dusted the hair like it was some kind of germ. She cried for her broken nail then ran out the bathroom and into the infirmary she went.

_ _

*

The infirmary nurse can't guess what might get worse when you're here in a room with nobody but a shrieking and crying girl just because a nail was half broken and because a strand of her hair fell off.

"Don't you understand how hard it is to live a life when you experienced hair fall and your nail half broken!?" Natalie complained.

"Everybody can experience their nail-"

"Everybody but ME! I'm NATALIE! I'm NATALIE KABRA! A FABULOUS PERSON LIKE ME NEVER EXPERIENCE SOMETHING AS EMBERASSINS AS THIS!"

"Look kid, I don't need to put up with a spoiled brat like you and your nails and hair falls but I seriously can't take all your winnings! Now get out of the infirmary!"

Natalie's eyes almost bugged out

_HOW DARE HER!? DOES SHE EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!? I'M NATALIE! NATALIE KABRA AND NATALIE DOESN'T GET THROWN UP BY LOW CLASS DIRTS LIKE THE INFIRMARY NURSE!_

She thought, and then retreated out of the infirmary.

_MY LIFE IS MISERABLE_

She thought.

**Okay, no more special mentions.**

**But I do wanna call out for 4EvahInHim out there somewhere for his real review about my fanfics??**

**Do you guys want some songfic? I kind of written the next chapter already which is a songfic and I'm having trouble if whether I should post it or not as a next chapter of this or another story.**

**Help me pick guys! **

**Oh, and reviews would be nice.**

**Also for Music4Evah, It was my cousin fighting with you on the PM not me- I repeat NOT ME- She borrowed my account for a while although I don't know why and when I opened my account earlier, I found myself fighting with you on the PM with reasons I don't even know why.**

**That spoiled brat cousin of mine just like insulting people and did she review into one of your stories with something like 'IF YOU HAVEN"T READ MY PM TO YOU…' it was not me but my cousin- I repeat MY COUSIN-**

**Man, I'm so angry at my cousin right now. I wanna crush her into my fists!**


End file.
